


First Snow

by S_Elizabeth



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Found Family, I hope this lightens some hearts, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, first snow experience, fluff fluff fluff and more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Elizabeth/pseuds/S_Elizabeth
Summary: Upon realising that this is the first time Zevran has ever seen snow, Neria insists on introducing him to it the right way.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OC-tober prompt Memories.  
> If your thing is self indulgent warm and fuzzy feelings you're in the right place. If you leave here grinning, I did my job right :3
> 
> Thankyou to 394percentdone, Meisiluosi, and Antivan-beau for being kind enough to read and edit for me <3

The day was cold, the coldest they’d had since winter had begun. The change in the weather was hastened by their journey up the mountain. It seemed to grow colder by the hour. It had been dark and gloomy all day, but now it was getting darker very quickly. Neria glanced up, surprised to see snowflakes fluttering in the gaps between the trees above them. She shivered in shock when the first little fleck of ice landed on her face, but then broke into a huge grin. Neria closed her eyes, tilting her head back to catch more. She’d almost forgotten what this felt like.

“Is that ash?” Zevran’s voice surprised her, and she opened her eyes to find him looking around, searching for something. “Is there a fire? I do not smell smoke, do you?” 

“It's snowing,” Neria said, and Zev’s eyes widened as he watched the flakes glinting occasionally in the last light of the day. 

“Snow,” he said slowly, before seeming to catch himself in his awe, nodding briefly in agreement. 

“Zev, have you never seen snow?” Neria couldn’t control her smile. For just a moment Zev had been like a child, completely enraptured by the sight. It was very different from the charming but calculating expression he always wore.

“Of course I have,” he said simply, and though to most he was a very convincing liar, his reaction had already tipped Neria off. She was finding him easier and easier to read.

“Does it snow often in Antiva then?” She replied casually, and Zev smiled sheepishly, caught in his lie. 

“Well, no. But on a clear day the snow is visible on the mountains here…” His attempt to cover for himself broke off as Neria grinned. 

“If you must know, my dear warden, I had never seen snow until I came to Ferelden. Now that I am experiencing it, I do not believe I was any worse off for lack of it.” He blinked, trying to dislodge the flakes that had settled onto his long lashes. “It is terribly cold.”

“Oh it certainly is that.” Neria laughed. “And it will only get colder as we get further up the mountain. I wouldn’t be surprised if Haven was already buried in snow.” 

Zevran groaned at that, and Neria could have sworn she saw him shiver out of the corner of her eye. She had never been to Antiva, but from what he had told her the climate was far warmer than it was here. For her part, the tower had felt absolutely freezing at times, and more often than not she would be bunking with at least one other person for warmth, combining their pitiful blankets. It was nothing compared to the cold she had felt in the last few days, and winter was only just beginning. She and Zevran at least, would struggle with the cold. At least they’d be able to warm each other at night.

Still, the snow brought Neria comfort. It had been years since she’d been in it, or seen it at all, apart from behind the bars of the tiny tower windows. It reminded her of her family. Of hours spent rolling in the soft powder of the first snows that would blanket everything in white. Of the fierce snowball fights with her little brother, or the snow elves they built together, only to smash them in the next fight. 

“What are you thinking about?” Zevran asked, interrupting her reverie.

“Oh, nothing really,” she said, dismissing the thoughts with a shake of her head. Memories like that led her mind down a dangerous road.

“It is only that, for a moment… Ah, never mind.” Zev smiled and shook his head, but Neria was suddenly curious. 

“No, tell me.”

“For a moment you looked happy. Not faking a smile as you so often do for all of us, but truly content. I couldn’t help but wonder what made you feel that way.” 

“Oh,” Neria said simply, and though Zev was clearly waiting for her to continue, the silence stretched on. She hadn’t spoken of her family to anyone for years. 

“I have pried too deeply,” Zevran said suddenly. “I apologise.”

“No, it's ok,” Neria said, comforted by Zevran’s sensitivity. He read her easily now, too, but he had never abused that. His concern was always genuine. He had revealed so much of his own past to her, why should she not do the same? “I was thinking of my family. Well, more specifically, my brother, Elaron.”

“You have a brother? You have never spoken of him.”

“Yes, well, I did. I haven’t seen him for nearly ten years now. I can’t be sure what became of him.” 

“Ah.” Zevran’s voice was filled with sympathy as he nodded his understanding. “And the snow made you think of him?”

“Yes, he loved the snow. The year before I was taken to the Circle, we woke up one morning and the whole camp was covered in the softest powdery snow. My mum barely got Elaron’s coat on before he’d run and launched himself into a pile of it. Or what he thought was a pile. Nearly broke his arm on a rock hidden beneath.” 

Zevran raised his eyebrows when Neria laughed at the memory. “Oh don’t worry he was fine,” she assured him. “Several of the mages in our clan were experienced healers. It didn’t dampen his enthusiasm a bit, but it did give me an advantage in our snowball fights. I suppose it shouldn’t have been a surprise when the first magic that manifested in him was ice, considering the affinity he had with it.” 

“You have quite the affinity with it yourself,  _ sí _ ?” 

“Oh, now yes. But not at first. My magic was wild when I was young, changing all the time. Our keeper had to start training me much younger than she would have otherwise.” 

“So your preference for ice, it is because of Elaron?” 

Neria could only nod, emotion welling up in her throat and choking off any words. She did not cry, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d cried. No one had said Elaron’s name for years, and though she thought of him often, Zevran’s sincere interest in her brother and concern for her struck something within her that had been left alone for a long time. 

“It must be hard for you to speak of, you do not have to. I apologise, I…”

Neria wheeled to face him, cutting him off. “Don’t be silly it isn’t your fault. I’m just…” She stopped before she inadvertently revealed how vulnerable she felt in that moment. She was good at consoling others, but was entirely unused to having sympathy given to her. It felt strange and uncomfortable, though at the same time she was touched by Zevran’s intent. “Let's talk about something else, shall we?” she said, but Zevran did not supply anything to change the subject. The silence felt too heavy, so Neria filled it with the first story that popped into her head. 

“My first year in the tower, the first winter there. They wouldn’t let me go out into the snow, no matter how I begged or cried. So, one night I tried to make it snow myself, in the dormitory.” 

Zevran laughed. “Of course you did, I can’t imagine you enjoyed not getting your way, even then.” 

“I think I was even more stubborn then, if you can believe it.” 

“It’s hard to imagine, but I believe it. So did it work?” 

“Oh! No.” Neria laughed. “Unfortunately my snow was far more like hail, and it was not just in the dormitory…” 

“Oh dear. Did you get in much trouble?” 

“None at all. Anders, a boy a few years older than me who’d been there longer, took the fall for me. I was surprised, and so scared I didn’t say anything. He later explained that he was used to it, the punishment. It didn’t bother him. I know now it was a lie. Anders looked after me.” 

“It sounds like you’re close.”

“We were.” The conversation had once again become painful, so Neria reached for some way out of it. “But you said this is your first snowfall! When the snow gets deeper we’ll have to make sure you have a proper first experience.” 

“Oh? And what would this experience entail?” Zevran asked, his eyebrow quirking up in amusement and curiosity. 

“Snow ball fighting, of course.” Neria said, nodding sagely. Zevran laughed, but she continued just as seriously. “We will need snow forts for that, and we can build a snow elf, and try our hand at a snow dome, though my brother and I never managed to make one that didn’t collapse as soon as we tried to get inside.” 

“I can’t imagine building a shelter made of ice would do anything but chill you to the bone.” 

“Oh no, you can actually stay quite warm in them, and my  _ baba  _ once told me that being able to build a successful one could be the difference between life and death if caught out when it gets too cold. And they’re much harder to make than they sound.” 

“Oh, and here I was thinking it would be the simplest thing in the world,” Zevran grumbled sarcastically.

“Good, then it's settled,” Neria said with a grin.

“What is?”

“When the snow gets deep enough, we’ll make one.” Neria said matter of factly. “We’ll probably have much better luck with it here on the mountain than my brother and I did, since I’m sure it will get much colder than the valley my clan sheltered in most winters.” 

“If you insist.” 

“I do.” Neria smiled and nodded once, pleased with her plans. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zevran grin and shake his head to himself. 

“I am beginning to regret having put no reservations in my oath to you.” 

“No you’re not.” Neria said, grinning cheekily at him. She was about to remind him of all the ways he enjoyed it, but at that moment Alistair shouted for her from ahead of the group, waving her over. She smiled one last time at Zev before giving him a quick kiss, leaving him looking a little stunned. When she was only a few steps away, she heard Zev speak softly, as if intended only for himself.   
“No, I’m not.”

~~~

Zevran awoke to Neria shaking him, none too gently at that. When he reluctantly opened one eye, he saw her grinning from ear to ear. He’d have been annoyed except that the unrestrained joy on her face made his heart swell in his chest. 

“Zev, get up! You can’t sleep in on a morning like this, you’ll miss it! It’s perfect, you’ll love it.” 

Zev grumbled, but only for show. How could he deny her anything when she looked like that? He let her pull him up out of bed, and she helped him dress, bundling him up in several layers, all the while insisting he hurry up. When they stepped out of the tent together, Zevran was surprised to find their entire camp covered in a fine white powder, snow he supposed, which was deeper than his ankle. It amazed him that so much of it could have fallen over night. The sky was beginning to lighten, but it was not yet dawn.

“Sleep in? The sun has not even risen yet, let alone the others! And  _ braska _ , it's freezing. Are you trying to kill me?” 

“Oh, toughen up. It will be worth it, trust me. I want the memory of your first snow to be a good one.” Neria grabbed him by the hand and started to pull him uphill away from the camp. He had no choice but to grudgingly move his feet along with her. He was surprised by the way the snow crunched under his boots, and how he sunk into it. It was not wet, as he’d imagined it would be.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“Nowhere, unless you hurry it up a bit!” Neria replied, tugging his arm again. He smiled as he shook his head at her, but she just grinned and tugged again. 

They trudged up the slope, off the road. It took all of Zevran’s concentration not to fall over at the speed Neria pulled him along, as unused to the snowy ground as he was, so they were silent. There was no noise, other than the crunch and swoosh of their boots in the white stuff. Zev had expected to be frozen by now, and though his breath clouded in the still air, he was quickly warmed by the exercise. When they reached a rocky outcrop which overlooked a far steeper drop than the way they’d come, Neria finally stopped. She dropped Zev’s hand and climbed carefully up, beckoning for him to follow. The view from here was amazing, he could see the valley below and the horizon beyond, all covered in the thick pine forest they’d been trekking through. They stood side by side, and Neria stared out, waiting, so he followed her gaze.

As the sun started to peek over the fog that had settled like a blanket over the valley below them, it became a sparkling haze. The trees that rose above the clouds began to glint in the orange light, as if covered in jewels. The monochromatic landscape transformed before his eyes into a startling painting of orange where the light hit, and deep blue where the trees and mountains cast shadows on the white carpet of snow that had not been there when he’d fallen asleep. Everything shimmered, and Zevran found himself blinking, as if to be sure it was not a trick of his eyes. 

“Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?” Neria whispered from beside him, startling him. In his awe he had almost forgotten he was not alone. He looked at her now, at how the light played on her dark, silky hair, giving it so much more depth than could ever be described as black. She hadn’t braided it yet, as early as they had gotten up. He started to reach out without thinking to tuck a lock of it behind her ear, but stopped himself. Her face was glowing more from joy and wonder than the dawn light, and he couldn’t bear to tear her attention away. Instead, he slowly slipped his hand into hers, entwining his fingers with hers. He relished the warmth that he could somehow feel even through their gloves, as he caressed the back of her hand. 

“Yes, I have.” He murmured, and to his own ears the line sounded like a cheap attempt at a seduction. Indeed it would have been, had he been with anyone else. With Neria it was entirely sincere. She had touched him in so many ways, when he looked at her now he did not see the cold but beautiful warden that had first frozen him all those months ago, literally. He couldn’t help but smile as he realised that since then, she had melted him too. Broken down all of his walls until his heart was filled with warmth every time he so much as glanced at her. The view was incredible, to be sure, it was like nothing he’d ever seen before. But it did not compare to the way his entire body felt somehow lighter when she turned her head towards him, how his breath caught in his chest when she smiled, how his heartbeat quickened at a mere squeeze of his hand in hers. 

“Does that work on all the girls?” Neria teased, and her laugh echoed in the snow, unrestrained for once. His chest lightened, and he was left smiling like a fool. For once, Zevran had no response. No witty retort passed his lips, their usual repartee fell away. Neria’s expression became curious when he did not laugh with her. She tightened her grip on his hand and tugged him to her. Their lips met, and Zevran brought his hands up to either side of her face, holding her gently. He could feel her hands on his back, bunching his coat in her fists as she pulled him closer. 

It ended too soon. She pulled back, and though she smiled softly, her eyes turned away, eyelashes fluttering. He could not tell what she was thinking. His own thoughts were completely scattered, and he had to wonder how a single kiss could do that to him.

“We should head back, the others will be waiting.” Neria murmured, and he wanted to protest, but she had already let go. She started picking her way down the rocks.

He had to take a deep breath to steady himself, but he managed to regain his composure by the time Neria reached the bottom and looked up questioningly at him. He forced his lips up into what he knew to be his signature charming grin, and followed after her. 

When they reached the camp, sure enough the others were up and starting to pack up. Well most of them. Zevran heard Morrigan before he saw her, using the disdainful tone she reserved only for Alistair. 

“This is ridiculous. You’re like a child,” she was saying, but Alistair was nowhere to be seen, which confused Zevran. 

“One of these days Morrigan, you’ll have to admit that having fun is a perfectly normal, human thing to do, and join in.” Alistair said, and as Zevran and Neria rounded the corner, they saw him finally, lying in a bank of snow. He was waving his arms and legs about, and Zevran could not for the life of him understand what he was doing. “Either that or you’ll have to finally admit you’re not really human, and out of the two of those options I’m really not sure which is more likely.” Morrigan scoffed at that and Neria laughed, loudly. It was contagious, and both Zevran and Alistair found themselves joining in.

Zevran had to agree with Morrigan, though, Alistair did look ridiculous. Neria however, turned around, lifted her arms to either side, and promptly fell backwards into the snow beside the other warden, waving her limbs about the same way, laughing the whole time. Alistair grinned. 

“Ah see? There's someone who knows how to have a bit of fun.” 

“Oh, you’re more right than you know,” Zevran said with a smirk, and though Alistair seemed to miss his innuendo, Neria choked on her burst of laughter. “But I can’t say that what you’re doing right now looks fun to me more than it looks downright cold.” 

“Oh yes, they’ll regret it when the snow melts in their leathers and the icy water runs down their spines.” Morrigan said with a haughty smile. Zevran couldn’t help but shiver at the image. “Don’t come to me when you’re shivering so much your teeth are rattling.” Morrigan turned away from them and walked away with her head held high. 

“Oh come on Zev, don’t listen to her.” Neria said, and Zevran looked down at her to find her grinning up at him. “It's not as bad as all that! You need to try it, it's an essential part of your first snow experience!” 

“First? Really!” Alistair exclaimed.

“Yes, so we’ve got to show him the ropes.” Neria reached her hands up to Zevran expectantly, but he shook his head. 

“Ah, no I don’t think so, my dear. I’ll leave you wardens to it,” he replied, but Neria did not drop her hands, and when he turned to go she pouted. He laughed, but shook his head. 

“Fine.” Neria sighed, resigned. “Help me up, then.” 

Zevran reached down, grabbing her hand firmly, but before he could start to pull her up, Neria wrenched him down. With a cry of surprise he fell into the snow beside her. The landing was soft, but Zevran groaned anyway, worried about the possible truth of Morrigan’s words. Neria and Alistair launched themselves into fits of laughter, and Zevran couldn’t help but join in. 

“You really should have expected that.” Alistair said, holding his stomach as he laughed. 

“Quite right,” Zevran replied sheepishly. Neria rolled over in the snow towards him, her face plastered with a mischievous smile. He did not add that he perhaps didn’t so much mind this after all. 

“What kind of an assassin are you?” Alistair continued. Neria winked at Zevran as she bunched some snow up in her gloved hands. “Anyone else would have seen that coming from a mile -- Oof!” His words were cut off as Neria tossed the snow right into his face, some landing in his open mouth. Zevran could only sit there and laugh as the warden wiped the snow off, but to his surprise Alistair was grinning. 

“Right, that's the way it's going to be is it?” Alistair said, reaching for the snow himself. “I must warn you, I was a champion of snowball fights in my childhood.”

Neria had already got up and scurried away in a hurry, but Zev was a bit slower getting up. He copped the snowball in the chest and it sent him backwards, bum first, back into the snow. 

“You’re meant to dodge it Zev!” Neria shouted. She was already taking cover in the trees. Zevran was gathering his own snowball up, struggling to make it stick together when one launched from that direction, hitting Alistair in the arse as he bent doing the same. The aim was impeccable. 

“OW!” he yelled, spinning around to launch one of his own that smashed up against a tree. “You’d better not be cheating!” 

“Ah, it seems you are not the only warden who is unaccustomed to losing.” Zevran laughed as Alistair narrowed his eyes, racing after Neria. It gave Zevran the perfect target to aim his first attempt at, but before he could, another one came from directly behind him, landing squarely on the back of Alistair’s head. Zev spun around to see Leliana grinning devilishly, another two snowballs ready to go. 

“Hey now! No ganging up!” Alistair yelled, just as another snow missile came out from behind the trees and hit Zev in the shoulder. 

“I do not think you have to worry about that.” Zevran laughed, and they all raced off into the woods.

The four of them ran and laughed and pounded each other with snow until they were all out of breath, and then kept going. At last, they all collapsed in a pile. 

“Oh, I don’t remember when the last time was that I had quite so much fun,” Leliana said, still breathless. 

Zevran felt Neria slip her hand into his and looked over to see her beaming, eyes shining and cheeks rosy. He couldn’t help but agree with the bard.

“Back to it then,” Neria said after a long comfortable moment of silence, and Alistair moaned. Zevran too found himself rather unwilling to move. He didn’t want to let go of Neria’s hand just yet, but there was more to it than that. He felt completely comfortable with these people. There was no rivalry between them, no strained undertones. He trusted them all, and knew that they trusted him in return. 

Friends. The word was foreign to him, but it was the only word he could think of. It amazed him, to think that he had earned the friendship of all three of these people, and somehow he had opened his hearts to them in return. He’d never dreamed himself capable of it during his life as a crow.

“My bottom hurts, and it's your fault you know, Neria,” Alistair complained suddenly, and they all burst into yet another fit of laughter. 


End file.
